A Witch's Lie
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Witches are said to be evil and no good. But is that really true? Soul and Maka learn that not all Witches are evil when they meet an old friend of Soul's. Can the three of them survive the lie that threaten to ruin their lives and cause then to be Enemies then friends?
1. Losing friends

_OMG A SOUL EATER FICTION BAHAHAHAHAHA... well I did one before that was a one shot that people said they liked. I don't know but I am getting in touch with my Inner Soul again thanks to my group of friends kicking up the Soul Eater group again. This will be a little different as this story is going to be a few years after the Anime so I can get away with a bit more stuff with out having people screaming I am a pedo or anything like that. In the anime and Manga Soul was estimated 15 and I believe Maka was 14 so I will be scooting their ages to 18 and 17 the rest will be aged accordingly so. Well enough of that to clear up some things. I own none of the characters except Emily. I make no money or anything off this fiction. Now R&R and ON WITH THE SHOW!_

8 years ago.

A young boy with wild spiky white hair was climbing up a large tree out side of a small gray house. He reached a high branch and sat down before looking around making sure no one was around. With a grin he grabbed a stick from the tree and poked the window of the house lightly. After a few moment the window was lifted and a young girl with short black hair and pale blue eyes was there looking out to the boy. She smiled and sat on a near by chair and watched the boy.

"You came back again Soul. I did not think you would come today." The young girl smiled before coughing.

"Nah, I promised I would and besides. Your old man doesn't scare me." Soul chuckled and scooted a bit closer. "Are you feeling better today, Emily?"

"Yes a bit. I always feel better after you visit." Emily smiled and pulled a blanket about her shoulders. "I hate being sick like this. Papa says I have been since I was little."

"I wish you would get better so you can come outside to play." Soul smiled brightly. "Or come to my house when I am not practicing the stupid piano."

"I heard you playing the other day. You opened the window didn't you?" Emily smiled to him.

"Yea, I saw yours' open so I opened mine. I am glad you heard!" Soul swung his legs under him a bit. "You know I really don't wanna play for a living like my parents and brother. I wanna do something different, but I do not know what."

"Well I know what I want to do when I get better!" Emily giggled. "I wanna join the D.W.M.A."

"The Death Academy?" Soul thought a bit. "I like that idea, lets both go!"

"Soul, you cannot just go. You need to do applications and testing. If you fail the testing you don't make it in." She frowned and started to cough a bit more. "I wanna be a meister and create a really strong weapon, to fight off evil. Maybe find the evil people that took momma away from us."

"Well why don't we apply together and see what happens?" Soul chuckled.

"HEY YOU DAMN KID GET OUT OF MY TREE!" A man's voice rang out from below making them both look down.

"OH no, it's daddy he came home early." Emily frowned.

"thc, not cool. I will come back in a few days with the papers. I promise." Soul nodded and got up before running and jumping out of the tree landing on his feet like a cat before running off having Emily's father chase him off the property and yell at him for trespassing.

Emily quickly closed her window and smiled already feeling a lot better having spoken with Soul again. She felt a lot more energy when she had her little meeting with him but they never lasted long enough. Her father always chased him out of the tree and off the property even when she begged him not to. Soul was her only friend and she was happy he would ignore her father and visit her. She wouldn't admit it openly but to herself she admitted having a crush on the boy.

As Soul said he had returned a few days later with the Paper work for the school and gave it to her. They filled it out together question for question. They made sure not to miss a single thing on the page till they were finished. Soul made sure to take both applications to mail them in seeing as she couldn't leave to mail hers.

"I can't wait." Emily smiled before coughing a bit. "I am doing everything I can to get better. Taking my medicine, and resting like daddy wants me to."

"No problem, you're cooler then cool. But you have to get your dad to let you go if you are accepted." Soul grinned slightly. "But I am sure you can do it."

"Thanks Soul." She smiled happily "Well you should go daddy will be home soon."

"Yea Catch ya later!" Soul jumped from the tree like before and went home quickly with the papers. Little did he know that was going to be the last time he saw her.

A week after he mailed the applications in we finally heard back for both them. He moved as quickly as he could to her house to show her the letters came back already. The D.W.M.A. as a large school but only a few people applied and even fewer were accepted in. He got to the house and saw her window was closed and the lights were off.. Hopping the fence like always he climbed the tree and knocked on the window but got no response.

Soul frowned and looked in and saw the room was empty. Pushing on the window it opened easily like no one latched it. He stepped on to he window and moved in to the room. He scrunched his nose moving his hand up to block the strong odor he smelled. He looked around the room and saw it was a little dusty like it had not been cleaned in a week.

"Emily?" He called out. "Maybe she ran to the bathroom."

He waited a moment for her as he looked over a few things in her room. He found a picture of her and her mother when she was just a baby. He never met her mom but he was sure she was cool. He moved to put the picture down when he saw a refection of something behind him. He ducked quickly and rushed to the side as a large clawed hand made of bone swung were he stood.

"Ahhh Not COOL!" Soul darted across the room before he felt something odd hit him. His head got really cloudy. "What is going on?"

"Finally caught up huh?" the Keeshin spoke up. "You were taking away a very important soul I need. But no worries I moved her away from you."

"Emily... What did you do to her?" Soul cried out as he dropped to his knees. "So hard to breath..."

"As her dear old dad I took her away from a puny punk. But now" The man moved closer His body looked like a Skeleton with flesh hanging off if and organs barely holding together in the chest. "Now I will eat you... You will be soul number 99 for me... then I will eat her and be complete!"

"No..." Soul coughed out trying to breath..."You leave her alone..."

"I will be quick as you did make her smile." The keeshin raised his hand to strike.

Soul reached his left arm up to defend. His whole arm morphed to that of a Long black and red Blade and when the keeshin swung it his his blade and recoiled having cut it's hand.. Soul looked to his arm and screamed as he didn't know what was going on. Next thing he saw a tall woman dive in to a window Holding a long cross with a long scythe blade off the cross. She spun and swung slicing the keeshin in two.

The Keeshin exploded leaving its soul Egg. A man with red hair pulled back to a pony tail came out of the blade to stand next to the blonde woman who came. He lifted the soul and ate it with a lot of delight. He turned and looked back over the woman's shoulder to Soul and saw the kid was in full panic mode before he just collapsed to the floor face first and his arm turning back to normal.

"Hey Hun. Think he will be OK?" The red headed man asked calmly.

"Yea and don't call me Hun,." she picked Soul up. "Let's get out of here the smell is making me sick." She jumped out the window and landed on the ground holding Soul to let him get some fresh air. "Reckless kid."

"But but But!" The man dropped his head rejected as he followed in leaving. "How's the kid?"

"He will be fine. But that smell. I remember witches using an in-scent that smelled like that to drain the energy and power from each other and weapons." She looked back to the room. "We need to let Lord Death know."

"So you're saying a witch lived there?" The man looked up and hummed.

"Or a weapon. Spirit you go inform Lord Death the job was done. I will wait for the kid to come to so I can bring him home." the woman sat with Soul's head on her lap.

Spirit ran off to do what was ask quickly. It was a short while later Soul woke up from the shock and he shot straight up and checked his arm. He was in a panic still till he felt the woman behind him looking to him. He spun and back away quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked quickly. "What happened to that monster?"

"I am Kimi. I am a Weapon meister from the D.W.M.A." She smiled to him. "I killed the Keeshin don't worry."

"What happened... My head is fuzzy." Soul took his head in his hand while holding his arm with the other. "My arm."

"That room was laced with a power stealing in-scent. You were growing weak. It wont affect humans or Meisters but it does weapons and witches." Kimi smiled. "And your arm turned to a blade. You were only trying to protect yourself. Congratulations, you are a weapon. And would be perfect for the D.W.M.A."

"D.W.M.A... I just got my letter back..."Soul reached to his pocket and pulled out the letters. "And Emily's... DO you know where she went? The girl would lived there!"

"No I do not. I am sorry." Kimi stood up. "Come let me take you home. You should open your letter too." Kimi helped him up and walked him off the property to the street. She looked to him as he held his letter. She was surprised he lived that close. He pulled the letter open and pulled out the paper that said he was accepted in to the school. He felt tears well up as he made a promise to join the school with Emily and now she was missing thanks to that Keeshin, if she was not dead.

"Come you have a big choice to make and parents you should talk to." Kimi placed a hand on his back and walked him over to his house.

Kimi was right he had a very large choice to make and a very hard one. He also had to talk to his own parents about this choice as he would be leaving his home to a school a good distance away. He would live at the school and would be alone to take care of himself. It would be a long battle with his parents but he would not give up till they let him leave.

**Present day**

"MAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Soul Screamed as his partner Maka swung him under her and planted her feet on the blade, grinding her way down a suspension bridge after a keeshin. At the last second she jumped and spun around slicing the keeshin in two. Soul came out of his weapon form and spun at Maka. "I AM NOT A SKATE BOARD!"

"We Got it though didn't we!" Maka snapped back.

"So what! My arms are gonna have cable burn for a week now! " Soul grabbed the keeshin egg and ate it sitting on the ground and pouted. "Stupid Maka... Using me like that."

"Well we are at 90 Keeshin eggs again." Maka smiled trying to make him feel better.

"Yea, I guess that's a good thing. Lets just make sure the next witch is actually a witch and not a cat!" Soul retorted.

"We will. Let's go home. I am sure Blair is bored with out us. And we get to Celebrate your 18th birthday too" Maka smiled pulling Soul to his feet to drag him home to his friends so they could celebrate and rest up till the next mission.


	2. The Kishin House

_So it been a while since I posted the first chapter. Well the first chapter was inspired by my friends Soul eater group, cause I am the soul of the group. Due to a few conventions and a shish ton of work I am home rested and got my game parody music playing by Natewantstobattle, smoothmcgroove, tubascus, and brentlefloss. (Any one got someone else who is fun to listen to send me a pm with their youtube name so I can check them out) Now with all that chatter done. ON WITH THE SHOW!_

Soul and Maka stood in front of death himself as he was giving them their next mission briefing. He informed them that after their last catch they were at 90 souls and only need 9 more. Their next mission they were to enter a old condemned building and remove the Kishin with in. There was an estimated 10 and they would have to work with Black Star and Tsubaki on this mission. They understood very clearly and would meet the others there. With a quick nod they both left to get ready.

A few hours later fully packed and on the back of Soul's prized bike they were cruising up in front of a rundown building. Setting the bike on to the kickstand they both climbed off and looked around for their failure of an assassin friend. As if on cue they heard him from above.

"YAHOOOOO!" He yelled while jumping down from a large dead tree. He chuckled and raised his hand high. "Took you guys long enough. I thought my greatness made you guys feel unworthy to work with me!"

"As if Star" Soul chuckled raising his hand and highfiving his best friend. "So what's going on in there?"

"Not sure it has been real quiet." Black Star folded his hands behind his head. "Think they got scared and ran?"

"Naw, they aren't that smart." Soul chuckled. "Whats the lay out Maka?"

"I am checking." Maka stood with her hands out and eyes closed. "There are indeed ten Kishin, but I am sensing an eleventh soul, but its tiny, scared, and very sickly from the feel of it. But its definitely not Kishin. We best hurry before they tiny soul gets eaten."

"Alright Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star Cheered and threw his hand out. "Shuriken mode!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki happy cheered herself jumping in to the air and turned in to a giant Shuriken "Be careful Black Star."

"Ready Soul?" Make stepped up taking his hand.

"As Always Maka." his other hand changed to a scythe before he fully changed and Maka spun him around before taking a firm grip on him. "Don't hold back!"

"Right." Maka stepped to the house with Black Star being very cautious,

"Hey Maka, who ever takes out the least amount of Kishin pays for dinner." Black star smirked to her.

"Oh you're on." She smirked back before they both kicked the door open.

They both ran in and were quickly faced with their first set of Kishin. One looked like a cross between a snake and a spider. The Kishin went right after Black Star hissing and snapping at him. Black Star was quick to dodge and even quicker at throwing Tsubaki to slice it in two. The Second Kishin looked like a marionette with its stings snapped. It threw his arms out at her the broken ropes on its arms snapped out like a whip. She blocked and pulled back on the rope that wrapped before stepping in and spinning Soul around the stab the being. These two were weak but who know how strong the rest really were.

After the first two gone the pairs moved off in to separate directions to cover more ground and clean out faster.. Maka ran down the hall before dropping low almost doing the splits one hand pressed to the floor as she slide and spun around under a large blade that came from the wall near. She held soul back and raised a brow to the sword. She frowned deeply as a walking set of armor burst through the wall.

"Whoa that was close Maka. This guy is fast for being so big." Soul spoke to Maka with some concern in his voice.

"Yea, but not fast enough!" Maka charge the armor and roar out as she went in to a full on assault. She did not let up and the armor showed it was barely able to keep up with her speed but it was not going to be easily sliced. "DAMN"

"MAKA DUCK!" Soul Scream making Maka drop. "We need a weak spot in the armor first!"

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Maka jumped back away from the armor flipping back words before landing on her feet.

"Oh shut up and think!" Soul grumbled.

A moment later Maka smirked and charged the Armor Kishin once more making Soul scream she was crazy. The armor swung its giant blade down on them and Maka only smiled as she home run slid between its legs. As she moved she twisted Soul in her hands pull as she twisted to her knees facing the armor, as she did she pulled Soul cutting the armors leg off at the join. Wasting no more time one final spin she took the head off with ease as it fell turning in to a Kishin egg. Soul came out of his blade shirtless as he happily snatched and ate this new egg.

"Mmm, that makes 92" Soul liked his lips before fading back to his blade. "Lets go we need at least 3 more to keep from paying for Black Stars dinner."

"I know, but we have the advantage I know where the Kishin are." Maka smiled as she took to running down the halls once more.

It did not take long before Black Star and Maka met back up near the top floor. Both were out of breath and taking a break for a moment from all the hard work. They had one Kishin Left and Maka had let them know it had not moved from the spot it was in since they arrived. Why it hasn't moved baffled her but she knew there had to be a reason. With one last stretch and flex the four got ready to go once more.

"So we are at four to five. Last one tied or wins." Black Star smirked. "It will be mine"

"We will see Black Star." Maka chuckled as the took Soul's hand as he changed back to his weapon form, Tsubaki did the same turning in to a ninja Sword.

The two walked out quickly and headed down the hall to the last room where the Kishin and the weak soul were hidden. Maka got closer and stopped out side the large ornate double doors that was the end of the hall. Black Star stood on the opposite side. With a nod and a counting gesture to three they both barged in weapons up ready to attack, In the middle of the room floating was a single Kishin Egg. It hovered not moving. All four were stunned and confused.

Soul Changed back and looked over at Maka and Black Star. Tsubaki changed back as well. The two walked to the egg and looked at it squatting down. They didn't plan for this so neither knew which side should get it. Tsubaki hugged her knees slightly before tilting her head in thought.

"You, take it Tsubaki. You and Black Star need it more then Maka and I." Soul smirked and stood up. "Besides I already got five today. Make it even."

"Thank you Soul" Tsubaki smiled taking the soul and sat it in one bite, strangely she was able to do it so elegantly and lady like that is actually confused Soul on how that was even Possible.

"Hey Soul. Is it me or does this room smell fully." Maka complained slightly blocking her nose.

"I LIKE IT" Black Star in hailed deeply.

"You're right it does smell odd. And Strong. It smells familiar too. Like I have smelled this before." Soul frowned walking back to Maka. Covering his own face as he frowned.

It was not long after Tsubaki dropped to the floor gasping for air. Black Star was by her side in an instant. It was then Soul remembered the smell. He back up quickly glancing around the room. Like the last time he came in contact with this smell, he quickly looked around for anything in-scent burner or smoking bowl. He found the burner on the other side of the room before he turned to look at Maka.

"Maka we need to leave now. That stuff is what knocked Tsubaki out." Soul spoke quickly "I am feeling a bit dizzy myself cause of it."

"Oh my Gosh. OK Come on Black Star pick her up and lets get out of here!" Maka called to Black Star."

"Okay." Black Star lifted Tsubaki up bridal style a lot of concern on his face. "Hey Soul how did you know about this?"

"A while go I had a friend and her room smelled like this, it wasn't till after she disappeared did I learn what it was." Soul frowned remembering his old friend.

"Soul..." A timid voice called from behind them as they were leaving making him stop and turn around. They all stopped and turned as the voice sounded once more. "Soul... Evans...?"


End file.
